Searching for Kero-chan
by Jeremie
Summary: [Please review when you read. A lot of people have not reviewed... I wonder if it is because it's bad) (Sequel to 'An ordinary day...without Syaoran') Where can Kero-chan be ? And what happened to him ? Poor Sakura... Nobody can help her now.


CARD CAPTOR SAKURA #62  
- Searching for Kero-chan -  
  
_ "Your lunch is delicious Tomoyo !  
- Thank-you Sakura-chan. I'm always glad to put a smile on your face."  
  
We were having a picnic on the parks lawn. I could see the leafs of the trees shining by the light of the sun. Everything was beautiful...  
  
Tomoyo had made us a nice lunch, packed in little boxes.  
  
The nice shade of an apple tree kept us nice and cool. There was only one person missing...  
I would hear the birds chirp, and the water flowing... The sounds were so beautifuls. I looked up in the sky: some little white clouds were hiding the sun.  
  
Pfffff...  
  
A gust of wind blew the clouds away. And yellow sun ? No, it itsn't a yellow sun at all.  
"Sakura ? Help ! I need your help...  
- Kero-chan ? Why are you in my dream ? And why are you replacing the sun ?  
- We have no time to discuss that. I need your help. She... she can come any minute now. We have no time...  
- No time for what ? How can help you ?"  
  
This was all very puzzling for Sakura, and Tomoyo didn't even seem to notice Kero-chan.  
"She is going to come. Ask the cards. It's our only chance.  
- How do I ask ? Kero-chan..."  
  
Kero-chan was gone.  
_

* * *

  
  
Sakura woke up hastely.  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaah !!!"  
  
She searched carefully her room, to see if Kero hadn't come back while she was sleeping, but she found nothing.  
"Kaijuu ! Koko ikimashoo !"  
  
Only one person called her Kaijuu, and this would be the last time he would do it.  
She swiftly ran down the stairs, and kicked several times Touya's chin.  
"Breakfast, Touya managed to painfully say."  
  
Sakura walked to her usual seat.  
[I've got to find a way to pay him back...]  
  
Fujitaka interrupted her thoughts.  
"Hello Sakura... How many pieces of fried fish do you want ?  
- Two please, otousan."  
  
He gave her a small colored plate, two pieces of fried fish were there.  
"Domo arigatou."  
  
She quickly stuffed her food in her mouth, before putting her skates on.  
"Bye otousan.  
- Have a pleasant day."   


* * *

  
During the hole way to school, she was staring in fron of here, ignoring her brother's teasing.  
[What did that dream mean ? And why was Kero-chan in it ?]  


* * *

  
  
"Sakura-chan !"  
  
Tomoyo's usual greeting.  
"Your late. The bells rang.  
- Hoe ? Oh, quick."  
  
They were quickly running to their classroom.  
"Why didn't you realize you were late ?  
- ...  
- Sakura are you listening ?  
- Oh Tomoyo, yes ! It's just that I can't get...  
- ...Syaoran off your mind ?  
- No. Well yes, but that is not what I was going to say. I can't get a dream I had last night off my mind."  
  
They arrived at the classroom, and opened the door.  
"Humm, humm."  
  
Terada-sensei noisely cought.  
"It's about time. Your late.  
- Gomen nasai Terada-sensei.  
- Because this is this years first week, I will not give you any extra-work. But don't let this happen again.  
- Hai, Terada-sensei."  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo took there seats.  
"Before with begin this Japanese course, I need to know which teams you have build for the swimming competition. I'm distributing a form. Fill it out with the name of the four persons that constitute your team."  
  
Terada-sensei slowly passed on the forms, but Sakura just remembered something.  
"Hoooeee ! I forgot to ask oniichan and Yukito-san about this. I hope they choose us or else, we won't be with them.  
- Don't worry, Sakura-chan, I'm sure Yukito-san had the same idea (and Touya-san too).  
- I really hope so."  
  
  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo each wrote their names down on the piece of paper.  
"And now, let's start the Japanese course. Rika, to the black board."  
  
Rika blushed, and Terada-sensei also. She slowly walked to the blackboard, and took a piece of white chalk.  
"Now, would you please read your storie ?"  
  
He handed her a sheet of paper from a pile on his desk.  
"It was a wonderful day. People were jumping, playing.... And they were eating under the shade of a tree. Two little empty lunch box were lying next to them... And suddenly the sun became a lion.  
- Hooooooeee !!!"  
  
Sakura interupted Rika with a long schrill scream of exclamation.  


* * *

  
  
Sakura had been sent back to home, and she was sitting on her bed. How did Rika write that story ? Why was it exactly like in her dream ? If only she could ask Kero-chan ?  
"Sakura ? Can I come in ?  
- Hai, otousan."  
  
Her father, Fujitaka, pushed the door open, and sat on her bed.  
"Now what exactly happened ?  
- Oh... nothing. I just hadn't enough sleep.  
- Is that all ?"  
  
He was eying her suspicious of something.  
"Huumm. Yeah.  
- You know you can always tell me everything.  
- There's nothing to say !  
- Well, if that changes, you know that my ears while always be there to listen."  
  
He smiled to his daugther and stroked her hair before leaving. She lied down once more on here bed.  
[I need to know what that dream means. I'll ask Kero-chan.]  
  
She got her staff out and summoned the Sleep card.  
"Sleep card, help me talk to Kero-chan. Release !"  
  
Sakura fell asleep on her bed. Someone knocked on her door.  
"Sakura ? Who are you talking to ?"  
  
Fujitaka waited a little before opening the door to see Sakura fast asleep. He smiled at her a moment, then pulled her blanket over her.  
  
"Good sleep..."  
  
He kissed her and left the room, gently closing the door has he did so.   


* * *

  
_  
It was the same dream again. I was having a picnic with Tomoyo. It was beautiful day. I look at the sky. The cluds are there, and slowly the wind pushes them off to reveal Kero.  
"Kero-chan. How do you ask the cards ?  
- The same as with me or Tomoyo. Just ask them. You are their master. They will answer... Quick. I have to go."  
  
There wasn't any Kero-chan now. Just the usual yellow sun._  


* * *

  
  
Sakura woke up. She reached her desk and opened a the clow book that was always there. She placed the Sleeep card back in the book, and asked her question.  
"Cards, I am your master. I order you to answer my question. What happened to Cerberus ?"  
  
All the cards got out of the book and floated in a big circle around Sakura. The Maze and the Illusion card both flew in the Sakura's hand. All the other cards returned to the book. She looked at the card.  
[He's imprisonned in a maze ? And what does the Illusion card mean ? Maybe he thinks he's imprisoned ina maze.]  
  
Sakura asked another question.  
" Cards, I am your master. I order you to answer my question. Who imprisonned him ?"  
  
The cards once more got out of the book and formed a circle around Sakura. The Shadow, Power and Time card quickly flew, one after the others. The remaining cards regained their book.  
[Hoe ! What does this mean ? Maybe Yue can help.]  


* * *

  
  
Sakura woke up with the schrill cry of the alarm clock. It was 6:00. She wanted to get up earlier to have time to talk to Yue. She washed, combed her hair and got dressed very quickly.  
"Morning otousan...  
- Good morning Sakura. This early ?  
- Hai ! I have to visit Yue.  
- Who's that ?  
  
Realising the mistake she just did :  
"...kito-san. Haha ! Yukito-san !  
- Oh well pass him my greetings."  
She gobbled down the delicious European waffels her dad cooked.  
"Like them ? Wanted to try to cook something...different.  
- Deditious dad."  
  
Sakura managed only to get a few words out of her mouth, full of food. .   


* * *

  
  
Sakura rang the bell several times, at the Tsukishiro until a old wowem answered the door.  
"Sakura ? Is it Yukito-kun you want to see ?  
- Hai...  
- Well...I don't know were he is actually. He left without any of use knowing. Wondered where he could have gone.  
- Domo arigatou Tsukishiro-sama."  
  
How could that be possible. Yukito is always at home in the morning to be able to eat as much breakfast as he could. It was very unusual. Then it dawned to Sakura.  
[Oh no ! He's disappeared like Kero-chan !]  
  
Sakura quickly skated back home, picked up the phone and dialed Syaoran's cell phone, the one that Tomoyo kindly gave them.  
"Urhhm... Sakura ?  
- Oh Syaoran... Have you noticed anything strange ?  
- Yes. I had a strange dr..."  
  
Syaoran paused. He was blushing deep red, and didn't decide if he should tell Sakura about his dream. Or at least not the end. He remembered dreaming...  
  
--- Flashback ---  
_And suddently, somebody called my name. She had green emeralds eyes. It was Sakura. I called her. She quickly ran to me, and protected me.  
She fighted with all her wights against the evil. I was too weak to not faint...  
  
"Syaoran. Syaoran. Wake-up Syaoran."  
  
Somebody was calling my name. I slowly opened my eyes, and saw a lite shadow upon me.  
"Sakura ?  
- Yes... Oh Syaoran."  
  
It was Sakura all right... My head was lying against her chest. She slowly bent down and kissed me furiously. I put my arms around her waist and turned around, to kiss her even more...  
_

* * *

  
  
--> Who is she ?  
  



End file.
